


A Two-Way Street

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Banter, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Niles loves Leo so much I can't even, Reading, Rough Sex, Shameless Self-Indulgence, Trust Kink, secret rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Their relationship is built on mutual trust and special privileges.





	A Two-Way Street

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as self-indulgent cuddlefluff and turned into self-indulgent porn. I GIVE NO FUCKS. :D

Very few people have the privilege of sleeping on Leo's lap, and only one of leaning against his chest. Niles has never taken the latter for granted, even once it became a nightly occurrence; Leo may not be thick and burly like Benny or broad like Arthur, but he's warm with a familiar, comforting scent.

It's a two way street. Niles is the only one Leo will allow to lie on his chest, while Leo is the only one Niles will allow to see him this vulnerable. His life has been a constant stream of pushing others away, fearing rejection and despising pity, and Leo is the only one not to do either from the very beginning. Even as he's learned to open up to others, Leo is still the golden standard in Niles's eyes and always will be.

Slender fingers drop down to stroke through his hair, and Niles can't help the soft noise that escapes him. It's still a little embarrassing at times, how one touch from Leo can reduce a crude bastard like him to a snuggly little puppy, but he's always glad when Leo indulges him. He nuzzles Leo's chest, smiling when he gets another stroke to the hair in return.

"Mm..."

"Still awake, huh?" Leo hugs him closer. "It's all right. We've nowhere to be tomorrow, and it _is_ a nasty night tonight..." All fog, no stars, the threat of a storm looming; such nights wreak havoc on Niles's already fragile sleeping patterns and somehow Leo figured it out without Niles having to say a word.

"Is that why you haven't fallen asleep, yet?" he teases. Leo smiles wryly, ruffling his hair. Anyone else who tried to do that, aside from maybe Odin, would get his hand snapped off at the wrist.

"Maybe."

"You're looking longingly at those books of yours." Niles shifts slightly, glancing towards the mahogany shelves that line Leo's walls. They practically groan with the weight of all those books, and Leo's read every one at least twice. "As comfy as this is, I'd be glad to fetch you one." Leo smooths his hair back into place, reaching off to his side and pulling up a tome Niles recognizes even in the dark, with his limited vision.

"You could," he says, "but I'd be just as happy to read to you from this one." He'd had it there all along, Niles thinks with a smirk.

"I don't suppose you've also got snacks and tea at the ready, too?"

"Unfortunately, not tonight," Leo says. "But if you want to, we could have some brought to us..." He smirks a little. "Or, we could move this to our secret room and stop at the kitchens on the way." Niles grins. The hidden room in the secret wing of the castle is a bit of a walk from Leo's chambers, but they're practiced enough at sneaking through ther corridors by now. Niles slowly disengages from their snuggle and Leo tucks the book under his arm.

They're settled in their room moments later with a tray of cheese, bread, and fruit. They snuggle under the covers, Niles munching away while Leo reads and Niles feeds him from his hand. Leo's embarrassed, but gladly takes the offered bites. Occasionally, he nips at one of Niles's fingers to tease him.

"Trying to start something? Isn't it a bit late for that?" Niles teases. Leo glares playfully at him.

"You're always needlessly worshipping my hands, so I might as well have some fun with yours." He licks a drop of berry juice from Niles's fingertip. Niles shivers, slipping a finger into Leo's mouth, and is rewarded with a slow sucking motion. The warm sensation sends prickles down his spine, and his cock stands immediately at attention.

"You want to, don't you? Good thing I made sure we kept some salve down here." Leo's cheeks flush, but his eyes gleam and he's soon setting the book and the tray aside. Niles crushes their lips together, and soon their nightclothes are in a heap at the foot of the bed. By now the thunder's crashing outside as rain pelts the windows, but it seems as far away as Hoshido. Niles pins Leo to the bed, breaking the kiss to press his teeth against Leo's shoulder.

"You better not hold back," Leo murmurs, tugging at his hair. The order is a formality at this point, Niles knows better. Leo may not be as buff and tough-looking as other guys, but he's more than capable of handling whatever Niles can dish out. The prince's pale skin is soon covered in bright red marks, some of them will be bruises by tomorrow and he expects Leo to don one of the turtlenecks Camilla knitted for him. He always gives Niles a playful glare when he wears them, and Niles kids him about not wanting to show off the proof that Leo is _his._

Not that it matters, though. Whether or not anyone sees the marks, everyone already knows they're together and has probably figured out they're fucking. But right now, it's nice to pretend this is _their_ little secret, fuck everyone else and whatever stupid comments they might have.

Niles grabs for the salve right away, he's hard as a rock and he knows Leo doesn't want to wait much longer. Leo lets out a sharp cry when Niles thrusts two slick fingers into him, rocking his hips and arching his back; to him, this is as much part of the main event as it is preparation. When Niles's fingertip grazes a certain spot, Leo lets out the most delicious moans, aquealing and squirming under him in the most un-princely way.

Such a lovely sight. Niles is the only one who gets to see Leo like this, and he relishes in that privilege.

He's soon withdrawing his fingers, slicking himself up, then _slamming_ into Leo and thrusting wildly right away. Leo's nails dig into his back, his moans loud enough to wake the dead. Sometimes he makes Niles _work_ to hear such sounds, but luckily, tonight isn't one of those nights.

"S-so good, Niles...mm, faster, more...!"

"You sound so good when you beg," Niles whispers. "Tell me how good it feels. How good my cock feels slamming in and out of your tight ass..." He reaches between them, gripping Leo's erection and squeezing. "How good _this_ is."

" _Niles-!_ "

"Mm, that's what I like to hear. Such whorish moans, coming from a prince..." He gives a particularly sharp thrust, and Leo's nails dig into his shoulder so hard he can feel them draw blood. "Getting close, are you? I want to hear you when you come for me."

"You will- _ngh!_ Niles, harder, you-!" The sound of Leo's moans, his begging, the tight heat of his ass, the pleasurable pain of his nails digging into his skin drive Niles higher and higher, his thrusts becoming deeper and faster until Leo _screams_ , shuddering with an intense climax beneath him, his release covering Niles's hand. Niles gives one last thrust before he hits his own peak, his vision blurry and his body blazing.

When he returns, Leo's tracing the mark his fingernails left.

"I didn't think I was holding on that hard."

"Oh, you were. But don't worry, that was one of the best parts." Niles grins, carefully pulling out. "Aside from your screams, that is." Leo turns red, glaring a little at him.

"You're lucky I was in such a mood to indulge you tonight. As payment, you'll be the one to change the sheets tomorrow." Niles shrugs, pulling Leo close and tugging the quilts up over them.

"It's a small price to pay." Leo's face softens and he smiles a little, drawing Niles's head to his chest again. The familiar warmth fills him, and Niles curls drowsily against his lover. He's good and tired now, to the point where even the loudest storm couldn't wake him once he falls asleep.

"Goodnight, Niles," Leo murmurs, brushing his lips against Niles's temple. Niles closes his eye.

"Sweet dreams, Leo."


End file.
